Different Izuku
by Turtle36
Summary: One Shots . Katsuki Bakugo learns some rules. Some have to learn about them the hard way. Some gain more understanding that the cinnamon roll can have a bad side.
1. Bakugo's List

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

Summary:

Katsuki Bakugo learned a valuable lesson the day Izuku got his quirk. Even though he was diagnosed as quirkless, no one believed him. He somehow, was able to always have something with him that no one was able to figure out where it could come from. As he grew to accept his odd friend he decided it would be best to make a list of do's and do nots. By the time middle school was about to end he had a list of don'ts and a mandatory do.

Do not, under any circumstances:

1\. Do not bad mouth Inko Midoriya.

Note: No one knew why the teacher, in elementary, who had done so 'moved away' the next day. The substitute who talked to the class that day was highly nervous. A couple of bullies also went to the hospital in kindergarten after they made a bad joke. As far as he knew they were still in a coma.

2\. Never insult katsudon. He loves it.

Note: Those that argued were humiliated. He remembered where the rubber chicken went. A dodge ball should not fit where it did. That many ants should not fit in a kids pants. The pencil should not have been a replicated balloon look alike. The chalk should not have become paint.

He was the only one that could survive insulting it. Even then, he would gain a warning.

3\. Do not ever mention 'quirks' and 'I wonder' in the same sentence and conversing with Izuku.

Note: He will mumble. He shall write. He zones out and no one can comprehend his coded writing or speech.

4\. Do not interrupt Izuku's quirk research unless you have Katsudon. Then you will be forgiven.

Note: Those that had, had disappeared for three days had needed therapy. They also never told what happened except for a repeated mantra of 'Never interrupt, I don't want to be researched, bring katsudon'. They appeared in the local news.

5\. Do not insult dead or injured heroes.

Note: They went missing. They were also labeled as cold cases.

6\. Do not insult his favorite hero All Might.

Note: He will humiliate you, your friends, and family with no way to trace it back. Victims have tried. It only got worse.

7\. Never, under any circumstances, do you make Izuku mad.

You thought the above were tame? Have mecy upon your soul. He will do anything above or simply give you a lecture. You don't want that. This is all speculation. I Katsuki Bakugo have not seen him mad before.

8\. If Izuku seems aggravated and tired: Do not do anything to provoke.

Note: Keep Izuku happy.

9: Do not insult his intelligence.

Note: He let out an evil laugh that creeped out everyone in the area at the time. Police were called. He spoke to them. He started to write in his note pad and got someone locked up for the ideas of his quirk usage the person that insulted him was capable of.

Extra note: Unsure what will happen to villains or heroes when he meets them.

10: Do not ever give him more than a two pieces of candy.

Note: Sugar high lasts twenty-four hours. Impossable to catch. He defies physics and laws of gravity during this time. The only person able to stop the madness that is the green haired Midoriya Izuku is his mother and possibly All Migh. More knowledge needed.

Warning Note: If his reaction to sugar is bad, coffee may be worst.

These were the things he protected others from. He had to keep him in line. He was already a hero. A majority of people looked down upon the quirkless, but he was Izuku's guard. The reason why? He was a confirmed best friend. He would survive whatever Izuku did.


	2. Rule 1 Do not bad mouth Inko Midoriya

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia. Or Izuku.

Summary: Short on rule 1: Do not bad mouth Inko Midoriya.

It was second grade. Katsuki was watching his best friend as the teacher handed back their math exam. Katsuki was told by his mom that his Aunt Inko was sick so they would have Izuku over for that night while she went to take care of her friend.

Izuku slumped in his chair. He knew Izuku was tired. The green haired child had told him so earlier. He was tired from helping his dear mother for the last few days who couldn't seem to get better.

When the teacher got to the 'quirkless' boy he handed him his test with a smirk . A huge zero in red was covering his paper with an F on the side. There was silence in the classroom as the tired boy looked his teacher in the eyes. "I think your _mother_ may need my help if _you _are all she could come up with. I wonder if your _mom _is on the same level as your grade."

"Um, Mister teacher?~" Said the boy sweetly with a huge grin that brightened his face and made his freckles show. His eyes narrowed. "Can we talk outside?~"

The teacher nodded and they went outside. Katsuki had heard that tone before. He paled. Aunt Midoriya had it when she scolded him for bad language. A thought crossed his mind. Is Izuku going to be as scary?

The students heard a shuffle of feet and a bang. The teachers voice let out a high pitch squeal. A voice outside cried out "What is going on out here?" Izuku whimpered. Another voice asked them both to the office.

When school was over Izuku wouldn't stop smiling. No one could tell what had happened and no one could get him to talk. Nothing phased him. The next day a substitute teacher said he would be their as a permanent sub until they could find a replacement. He flinched when he called Izuku's name for roll call. A smirk met the new teachers eyes.

Thus confirmed something to Bakugo Katsuki. This is when he put it down as a rule.

#1 Do not bad mouth Inko Midoriya.

This was not the first time this had happened. He remembered their kindergarten days. The exact date he figured Izuku might not be quirkless. It was on March nineteenth.

They had been on the play ground then. Bakugo had been on the swings while a few students were showing of quirks. One had bat like wings, another had a nails that could grow, and the other was jumping higher than others.

Bakugo could hear name calling so he went over to look. The one with wings was laughing at Izuku and called him Deku. The one that jumped landed and asked Izuku "Hey, if you are a Deku, what does that make your mom?"

They laughed. Izuku looked away. His hair covered his eyes and emotions. The the bell rang.

Recess was over. The day went by fast. Bakugo was walking with Izuku when it happened.

The kids from before shouted at them to wait. When they caught up nothing bad happened except for small talk. Then Your Momma jokes cane along. When one came to Izuku things changed. A tension in the air that seemed to thicken. It was only a "Your Momma is so fat...," by the nail quirk user that got to him. He looked Bakugo in the eye and told him to stay where he was. The green eye seemed to glow an emerald light casting a sinister look on his face.

A convenient alleyway was right where they were so he asked the others to follow him if they weren't scared. It was getting dark. A boy squealed loudly from the alleyway. Shadows seemed to cover the alley. A yelp came out. from the darkness a boys face came out as if crawling he held on to the sidewalk. A terrified expression was on his face. He screamed "Uncle!" over and over as he seemed to be dragged into the alleyway. Izuku came out.

Then one by one the others came out. the winged boy fell into a fatal position and rocked back and forth while sucking his thumb. Bakugo swallowed. The one that had made the joke just hugged himself while crying. The last seemed to stare into nothing. Somebody came by.

The ambulance came and they were admitted into the hospital. The police never really thought about Izuku or Bakugo except to let them be given a ride home. Tears came from parents and eventually everything seemed to go back to normal.

But Bakugo Katsuki remembered.


	3. Rule 2 Do not insult Katsudon

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. Or Izuku. Or Bakugo. I also do not own Undertale. That is owned by Toby Fox. I do not own any Parody Songs related to Undertale. They are awesome though.

Note: Not all of the rules are known to Bakugo.

This chapters will now be set within the Hero School and not just in the past. The first rule was just an intro.

Bakugo paled as everyone in Class 1-A was starting a discussion on food they hated and loved. Then someone asked Izuku what his favorite food was. His smile lit the room. No one noticed Bakugo behind him waving his hands and shaking his head frantically in a stop motion.

When Izuku answered with Katsudon various subtle things happened. Bakugo's head slammed on his desk. Kirishima said loudly at how manly katsudon was. Then a squeaky voice that came from the perverted midget said grapes were better.

Izuku narrowed his eyes at his shorter classmate. His eyes started to glow menacingly. His new strength seemed to flood him with a green crackle with sparks of lightning dancing off his skin. Most of Class 1-A gulped and started to distance themselves. Nice Izuku seemed to shift as his smile grew.

Before Bakugo knew it a person tapped his shoulders. Kirishima was right behind him looking confused between Mineta and Izuku. Bakugo shuddered. Kirishima asked what was wrong. Bakugo's red eyes stared into the hardening quirk user and whispered softly with a fast intensity.

"Rule number two. Never insult katsudon. He loves it. Just watch and warn the others about it."

Aizawa entered the classroom. Izuku turned to normal. Everyone sat in their seats when a loud fart sounded out from Mineta's chair. A bag was underneath him. Aizawa told him to go the bathroom if he had business to take care of. He went to the bathroom and came back. Bakugo saw Izuku switch pencils with Mineta before the shorter boy sat down. As he was about to take notes his pencil snapped. It was apparently hollowed to hold wet paint as everyone noticed pink paint spill onto his paper, desk, and even his uniform.

Mineta left to go get his gym clothes and came back in them. Snickers went all around the room. Class ended. Izuku stood up with a smile and asked Bakugo "Is katsudon awesome or what?"

"Only Aunt Inko's." Said Bakugo with a rehearsed smile and cheerful voice.

Izuku grinned wide and nodded his acceptance. Next class was math. Izuku went to the restroom inbetween breaks. When he got near his seat he seemed to trip. Coincidentally he had a water bottle that went up in the air. Ochaco watched as gravity controlled the descent of the water container.

It fell right on top of Mineta's desk near the edge standing straight. He jumped in his seat and kicked the desk. The lid apparently wasn't plastic but ten pounds and was also not secured on the bottle so it fell directly between his legs. He squeaked in shock and a wince. Shoto Todoroki heard his pain and winced. A yelp sounded and everyone turned to the little pervert. The sound of a metal weight hitting the floor accompanied the sound of dripping liquid. Girls giggled and boys snickered.

That seemed to be all for the day until their hero class. It was going to be teams of heroes versus villains. Each team was given a pack of random items to use. All Might had said it was another version of capture the flag.

By this point Kirishima had warned everyone about what was happening and that somehow Izuku was causing it.

"Hey Izuku?"

"Yes Bakugo?" Red eyes met green.

"Can you just deal with the Hair Ball already?"

An eyebrow rose. "You know I have read your rules right?"

Bakugo flinched. "I know. I'll try to teach everyone. Except any villains."

"Okay!" Izuku clapped his hands. A grin grew on All Might's pupils face. "Here. You'll need this. I already have the stuff I need."

Thus the game of heroes versus villains went.

Now the aftermath of the game was known to all. Bakugo had won the game with Shoto Todoroki and overwhelming power. For the purple ball haired boy though... Being found by everyone as he fell onto the pole with his pants of his hero suit, with his underwear pulled up over his back and over his head with a big apple in his mouth was quite the sight. Izuku had just appeared by Bakugo with a light grin. A "Hehehe..." was heard as he scratched his head.

The class would never look at katsudon the same way ever again.

When looking at the particular incident through video cameras the principal could only laugh. "Oh my!"

Bonus with Villains on rule #1 #2

The League of Villains had taken Izuku to their lair within the bar after capturing him on his way home through a portal made by Kurogiri.

The only people in the room were Tomura with his villain costume and the acting barman Kurogiri. Izuku had his legs cuffed to the bar stool and his arms were put into cuffs that connected to the counter. Tomura was asking questions to the cinnamon bun until the boy spoke of dinner. Then everything went downhill. It went a little like this.

"What would you like? Kurogiri can fix it!"

"Katsudon!"

"What? Why not dumplings or ramen? Even Sushi is better."

"Katsudon is cheap. I heard your mother always made it. Does this mean your mother is-" The room seemed to darken. The cuffs broke. The bar disappeared. Pure darkness seemed to hold them in air.

Tomura stared into the open space. Suddenly a marvelous hall appeared. Golden tiles were bathed in sunlight as birds started to chirp in a tune. Long windows ran between majestic pillars.

Four huge buttons appeared before him. Fight. Act. Item. Mercy. A heart in a third dimensional form in a red color appeared a foot away.

Then the Megalovania sound track came on. He said only a few words each time it started. The battle seemed to never end as after each death of the villain time would be rewound to the beginning of the fight.

Each time they fought Izuku would grin. Oh how Tomura started to loathe the grin. After Izuku started to lose count of the ways he could 'deal' with the villain, he decided to end it.

The sound of heavy breathing filled the air. Izuku clapped his hands. "Well, I got to _hand _it to ya! It's been fun! Next _time_ I'll find another way to deal with ya. You better be careful or you'll be dealt a _hand_full of trouble for yourself. Now I am going to leave you at the bar. Hopefully you've learned your lesson, eh? See ya around."

Blue seemed to surround the boy as he left and everything turned back to normal. Kurogiri blinked as he only saw the two of them flicker and Izuku was gone. Tomura looked horrified. When he started to mutter about bones, gravity, puns, birds, and flowers underneath Tomura's breath he was concerned. Then he shrugged. It didn't matter to him after all.


	4. Rule 3 & 4: Katsuki's bad day

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or My Hero Academia. I cannot even say I am good at writing except if I had reviews. So, I cannot hold myself to the same level of creativity that the makers of both series have. Yet. I do plane to have a book made sometime. I also don't own the parody music that was created. I am terrible with names so who ever did it is awesome.

Note: If anyone is wondering about art, I am drawing penciled color drawings on the My Hero Academia amino. I go by Turtle76. I am still learning how to draw people so, sorry if it's bad. I am used to drawing monsters more. Also, if you hadn't noticed, this Katsuki Bakugo watches Izuku closely. I also tried to make him like Sans closest companion Grillby. This is based on a drawing I did of Bakugo. There is a key difference in how he looks. I put up a picture on how he looks as an older man. Grillby based Katsuki Bakugo coming up. He is also the inspiration for this chapter.

It all started when Momo asked a question in the vicinity of a messy green haired teen as the class with Aizawa ended. She had a confused look and asked "I wonder what would have happened if our quirks were different. Katsuki sighed as Denki and Eeijiro walked up behind him.

The red headed Eijiro asked him what was wrong. Then he pointed near Momo. Next to her was Izuku with a notebook in hand and a pencil scribbling faster and faster. A look of concetration was on his face with his hair shadowing his face. A green light seemed to glimmer in his left eye.

"Izuku!" "Izuku!" Different voices of his classmates were trying to get his attention. After a minute of the loud noises, Aizawa came over and tried to swipe it from his hands. Izuku dodged into the hallway and continued. Aizawa blinked and shrugged.

Then the perverted baby of the series, Mineta, decided he could achieve gaining access to the notebook. When the short boy had gained the book, Izuku started to mumble. His voice was low and he walked in a daze.

Halfway through English, in Hizashi's class, it was beginning to grow even worse than before. Everyone had started to grow weary of Izuku and had given him a wide space to himself. That was when Katsuki started to blow miniature explosives and stood up.

Everyone expected him to blow up Izuku, however his course was to where the purple haired menace was seated in his seat. Mineta gulped. "Where is it?" Katsuki practically hissed at the boy with narrowed eyes.

"H-h-here!" Stumbled the teen.

Swiping the book, Katsuki's expression turned neutral. He calmly went to his desk and grabbed a pencil. Then, he turned to Izuku and he put the book and pencil into his hands. Then the mumbling stopped and the scratching continued furiously.

Nearing the end of the day Izuku seemed to calm down. During hero class everyone crowded Bakugo. The one question that was repeated was: What happened to Izuku and how do we not have it happen again? In response he told everyone: Never say 'I wonder' and 'quirk' in the same sentence. There is no way to stop him once he starts.

That was when the all mighty All Might decided to tell them to research quirks for tomorrow's class. Izuku's body stood as straight as a rod. Shoto Todoroki slammed into him and stumbled away. That was when Izuku grinned and ran down the hallway, seemingly without the ability to slow down.

"What just happened?" Asked a confused half and half quirk user.

Katsuki Bakugo face palmed, looked directly at All Might's eyes and told him that he was stupid.

"Do you know what happens when Izuku does research on quirks?" Pointing a finger at the powerful figure he continues with the whole class listening on the side. Wide eyes were increasing and everyone grew nervous. "That kid is obsessed with quirks already!"

He threw his hands up in the air. "He doesn't sleeep or eat, or do anything that slows him down unless he passes out first. Damn it!" He started to pace as he continues his rant on the famous man. Damn it! Now I'm going to have to cook! It'll be the only way to get him to stop! I am going to have to tell my mom that I have to go over to Izuku's again and I'lI have to cook for five or more people to get him down from his room where he will be holed up at his computer and doing his research!"

He stops at this point. "I already told everyone in class 1-A one rule today so I'll add another. You better remember this one. Never interrupt Izuku's quirk research without me. I am one of the only things that can stop his rage when interrupted. Do not. I repeat. Do not interrupt Izuku's research timetime. Goodbye you fools." With that, the hot tempered boy spun and ran down the hallways to the front gate of the school.

(Along the way he also passed Shinso and Kendo making them spin in place. Monoma wasn't so lucky as the rushing bomber jumped, stepped on his face, pushed off to go faster down the hallway effectively slamming the mimic user into the tiled floor. He withstood it because he was able to touch and use Kendo's quirk to oversize his hands in those few seconds he had.)

Cell phone in hand he rushed to the buses. He called his Aunt Inko and told her the situation between breaths. Her answer to the situation was: "Oh, good! I was already planning on making Katsudon! I'll tell tour parents!"

Soon enough, the heroic student stood in front of his friends house and knocked. "Coming!" Yelled his mothers voice. The door opened to another blonde who held a smirk. "Are you ready? Get going already!"

Thus began the male blondes challenge of feeding the families of Midoriya's and Bakugo's. When it was done and everyone took a seat, a door opened to reveal a dazed Izuku. If he was a cartoon, he would have been lifted by his nose by the tantalizing smell of his favorite dish.

When he sat and everyone began to eat, clarity filled Izuku's eyes. "Wait a minute..." Katsuki rose his eyebrows. "I did them again? Didn't I? I started to zone out in my note taking and then I started to research?"

Katsuki smirked. "Yup."

"You made my favorite dish again?"

A nod was his answer and giggles came from the mothers.

"Thanks."

The dad looked between the two. Another "Yup" answered Izuku.

Izuku looked at him worriedly. "I am not living this down am I?"

Now the smirk turned into a grin. "Nope!"

This caused the young man to sigh as his forehead hit the table after moving his dish. His green hair shinning as a metaphorical storm cloud hovered and rained on his head.

Extra: Endeavor meets Izuku at the Sports Festival.

Everyone knows what Endeavor told Izuku that faithful day before he fought Shoto. There is a slight difference. Izuku stepped back and lifted his right hand and pointed at the Hell Fire hero. His outfit changed to a green hoodie with a fluffy white hood and cuffs. He wore green jump suit like paints with red strips and boots that held only a small amount of red on the front. His eyes closed and his green hair shadowed were his eyes were.

The space of the hallway turned into the frighteningly hollow Judgement Hall. Then Megalovania starts.

"Do you know what Lv. and Exp. stand for? You've probably heard that it was Level and Experience... Well it isn't. It stands for Level of Violence and Execution Points. Guess what? You have a lot of each. So I guess this is karma." An orange soul came out of his chest. "By the way that's your soul."

Endeavor raises his fists and lights his face on fire.

"Oh,well... It's a beautiful day outside...The birds are chirping...The flowers are blooming... On days like these...Monsters like you...Should rot in hell!" His left eye gleams a bright green and then green lighted bones appear heading towards the flame hero. Then as if to spite the second rated hero in ranks...All Mights skull appears with his hair also part of the bone...with it starting to build up energy into it's mouth...which it releasedreleased not even more than three feet away from him.

The world seemed to glitch as time rewinded. Then it continued.

After over fifty times of Endeavor trying to fight the inevitable he gave up.

When he announced his conclusion to the green haired boy he smiled even wider than what he was smiling. "Good. I hope you learned your lesson. This wasn't very _humerus _to do. _Tibia _honest, I hope your _All Might_ with what you've done to your family. Honestly, I don't want to have to pick a _bone _with ya! See ya around Hot Head!"

Thus the scene shifted back into the hallway and Izuku patted him on the shoulders. "Bye old man!"


	5. Rule 5: Stain makes a Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia.

Note: This will have some ideas on heroics and a little of its history. Just look up the legend/ myths of Hercules. This is based off the none Disney version with Hera, the queen of the Grecian Gods, actively trying to kill him. Not dissing heroes. There are really a lot of stories with heroes ending up in a tragedy of some kind. This is not supposed to imply what heroes are supposed to be in our society. Please leave a review without me listening to rants about heroics. This is a story and not real life. There are people who can and should be called heroes over a lot of things .This will also give a glimpse of his dark side to his classmates. This could be labeled as the dark side of heroic ideology. Please don't flame me. Also, the only reason the last chapter was 2,000 words or so was because I did two rules at the same time. The rest will hopefully have 1000 words each rule.

Summary: Everyone already knew not to insult heroes in front of the hero obsessed boy. It was a sort of a given thing, since Katsuki would hold wide , panic-stricken eyes, and would always move in a gesture that would say 'stop' like shaking his and crossing his arms frantically whenever a topic on injured heroes happened.

(Line break: Wordy Izuku Midoriya)

They never did know about those few who did . However, Shoto Todoroki and Tenya Iida learnt a good idea on what happens when someone does. In canon, most know the scene with Stain the villain as he fights Izuku with Shoto as the Native hero and Tenya are forced to stay still by his quirk. Now in this alternate world from canon there is a slight deviation.

Shoto doesn't dodge in time and the rest of the heroes are a little bit further away. Then Stain decided to talk bad about the crippled and former hero Ingenium. If you know this villain character, you could figure out what he would be saying about the man. He was't following the rules of heroism, he was corrupted, and not a true hero like All Might. Then he said "Good riddance! That corrupted hero couldn't even stand up to me! He didn't even deserve to be a hero!"

That's all it took for Izuku to change his personality. It started with chuckles after Shoto hit the ground stunned. Izuku smiled at Stain. Green electric sparks that seemed to surround the boy earlier started to fade.

Izuku looked to see Native unconscious in the darkened alleyway. That was good. He didn't want a professional hero to see him do what he felt he needed to do. "Hey Shoto and Tenya? Can you be quiet about what I can do besides the quirk I usually show?" Asked the green haired boy softly

A mix of "We can talk later" and "Do what you have to" came to the chuckling boys ears. Izuku looked to the Man in front of him. "So...You think it's alright to insult fallen heroes?"

It was a simple question directed at the villain. His form was slightly crouched as he he spun his knifes around. "Yes. Real heroes always get back up again."

Izuku looked amused towards the villain. "So even if heroes do their job of helping civilains, fighting villains, and other such related heroic acts you would condemn them because they aren't as good as All Might?"

The villain looked confused and spoke. His hands were still "But what about how Ing-"

"Who was on duty and found you? Someone who upheld the law and recognized you as a hero killerkiller? Someone who knew how dangerous you were and still attempted to stop you from doing from doing more harm? Hmm. You know I researched you because of that." Izuku's voice was low and soft.

"Do you really know what a hero really is?" Green eyes starred into the criminals eyes.

Stain snarled. "Of course I do! I know better than anyone."

Izuku barked out a laugh. Then he decided to take a step forward. "Then what is a True Hero as you call them?"

"Someone like All Might."

Izuku shook his head. "You are so wrong. On so many levels. I bet you never learned history or listened to old stories in myths and legends. They say there are grains of salt in every one of those. "

"Oh yeah! What do you know about heroes more than I do?" Growled out the dark villain.

Slowly Izuku relaxed. The smile dropped. His hands by his sides. " Someone else said it best... You want me to write about a hero? I'll write you a tragedy."

Then, before the villain could blink, a yellow heart appeared slightly in front of him. He looked at it only to feel a shiver go down his back as a green hue covered the heart and illuminated his body. The villain was startled. "What-?"

"You are really weird you know? This is the first time I have seen a yellow soul. That's interesting!" Izuku pouted. "A friend of mine told me that most people who use knives have red souls. Oh well!"

Stain looked over to the soon to be hero. His hand was glowing. "Be still please? I really don't like people who pick on or hurt brothers. I hope you learn the gravity of your situation."

Then the villains knives were yanked from his hands as he was levitated into the air. Izuku's hand was straight in front of him. His fingers together and straight out. Then he moved his hand to the right. Stain smashed hard into the wall. Nothing woulf happen except a bruise.

"In case you couldn't tell... I don't think you should have insulted and harmed my classmates brother. Let's continue shall we?"

Shoto and Tenya could only gap at Izuku. It didn't make sense to them. He broke his bones with a secondary quirk which enhances his strength when he could have been using this quirk the whole time?

(Flash forward to them being found by Gran Torino and Endeavour)

Izuku could only shrug and smirk at the two heroes who found them with a beaten, bruised and bleeding, lump of a villain.

All the while Shoto and Tenya remained silent as everything unfolded much like canon again.

Extra: Questions if you do a review: Can anyone figure out who Shoto and Tenya might be end up being based on and why? Will anyone ask for a specific character to deal with a mad Izuku? Will anyone else tell me if this story is ok? Does anyone have questions or ideas I can use to make the story better or anything?


	6. Rule 6: Sans gives Chara Endeavour

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or ideas from Undertale.

Note: I have been moving to a new apartment, looking and trying to get a new job and haven't been able to find time to write for a while. Sorry for the late update. Please Review. Thank you to those who did review. **Should I continue this?** Should I start working on teaching Mineta a few lessons?

Rule #6: Do not insult his favorite hero All Might. Or his other favorites. (Aizawa gets put in the same category)

Summary: In which Endeavor is in a good mood because he becomes the new number one hero and doesn't remember his lesson. He decides to talk bad about Aizawa not being a good enough teacher for his succesor Shoto, in front of the 1-A class, and attempts to pull his son out of the school. All of this happens in front of Izuku. Also Frisk comes to play in a lovable character.

It all started after the entire class of 1-A was moved into the dorms that Shoto Todoroki asked Katsuki Bakugo if he knew the reason why his father, the Hell Fire Hero, was now afraid of the color green. The two were at the counter with coffee's in their hand. Katsuki held a hot cup while Shoto held a cold cup.

That question sparked a conversation between the two about their resident green haired classmate and how the resident cinnamon roll was able to become scary. It went a little like this:

"Did Izuku mention my dad talking to him during the sports festival?"

"Yeah. He said the next time he saw him he would decide if he had a 'Bad Time'. Why?"

Shoto stared at Katsuki. His face was blank. "My father left a hole were he paced this morning and he would not stop muttering about a broccoli haired child."

"Oh." Katsuki paused. "How is your old man holding up to be the number one hero?"

"He has had an over inflated ego and before I could leave to stay in the dorms he was saying how he would have been able to do just as good a job as All Might. I think he mentioned that All Might should have retired a long time ago because of his injury. He was also ranting about Eraserhead being a subpar hero and that he didn't have what it took to protect our class."

Katsuki winced. "I hope your dad doesn't say that near Izuku." Katsuki took a sip of his coffee. "That wouldn't be good for anyone. You know those small time criminals that appear before school and usually stop traffic?"

"Yes?"

"Lets just say that Izuku talked to a criminal who was talking smack and when the heroes came they cried out to them to arrest them. He was only smiling at the guy when the heroes arrived."

"Oh..." Shoto grinned. "You know, I wonder if I can get my father to come in to class tomorrow?"

Katsuki paled.

(Time skip: The next day)

It was All Might's class with a supervising Aizawa that had an Endeavour interruption.

Unlike most of his classes that were outside they were using a classroom to discuss tactics and scenarios. This is what he interrupted. With arrogance he said "Why would you need any tactics. Surely you could just beat your enemies. Even if your retired or weak you should be able to stop the villains like _real _heroes."

The class started murmuring. Shoto looked towards the green haired child. Katsuki also turned towards him. A big smile was on his face.

Katsuki raised his hand in the air and had All Might call on him. What he asked made the room go silent. "Can I sic Izuku on him? He can call a demon to help out?"

Ochaco rose from her seat. " Hey All Might? I have to call a friend of my family. is that okay?"

"Okay..."

She left the room. and came back after a minute of awkward silence. She turned to Izuku and said "Hey Izuku! Flowey and Chara said that you should stop holding back you creepy smile _Comic Sans._ Your last interaction with them was a little too _grave_. They also said they had a _bone_ to pick with you and they'll wait and _leaf _it to you to meet them."

Then she sat down. Izuku rose. A breif green light was on his fingertip Endeavour's body lit green. "Hey Katsuki?"

"Yes?"

"Can you extinguish the fire?"

"Sure. I am making burgers tonight. You want extra ketchup?" Endeavour's flame went out with a snap of Katsuki's hands.

"A dark chuckle resonated in the room. Sure thing pal. Fries too." With that he walked to Endeavour and patted his arm. "Don't wait up. Him and I are taking a _shortcut._ Green light warped them away.

Aizawa deadpanned. "What just happened?"

Izuku came to the same spot with no Endeavour. No one said a word.

(In another are because of a shortcut.

Endeavour was confused. He was staring at a boy and girl. One had a hand across his face and the other was floatingin a red light. In front of her was heart shape stain with black splotches. "Hi, I'm Toga!" Her smile went wide. "Green haired sans doesn't like you very much. He's not very nice compared to his lovable adopted sister. I am so glad we made a deal!"

She squealed and blushed with an even wider grin. The other facepalmed his hand on his face. "Im going to eat some sunflower seeds. Don't get carried away. Bye."

"I'm going to teach you about your soul!

Ooh. Maroon, that's supposed to be Confidence it even makes sense if you read about it on a wiki fanfic site."

That was when his surroundings went black. _He remembered this. _ "Don't worry. I won't hurt you too badly."

(Time Skip: The next day)

On the news was Endeavour. He was apologizing to everyone for his actions that hurt others, explaining how he was calling himself on blackmailing and abuse to his wife, child neglect and eveything he could remember doing wrong. He also explained how he was convicting himself and everything he owned was now his childrens.

It was the talk of the school.

No one in his class spoke up or about what was now known as the 'Endeavour Incident'. Now everyone turned to Katsuki for answers. Are there any more rules? That was everyones question. The answer. Four more.


	7. Rule 7: I Don't Know

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.

**Please you all for your reviews. I did not really know that how I was going to do this. The whole idea was random. I will do my best to update faster than the last update.  
**

**This chapter will remain short because I have no idea what Izuku would do.**

Rule # 7. Never, under any circumstances, do you make Izuku mad. (He has San's influence)

It took a lot to make Izuku mad. He could deal with a lot. He was someone that was able to understand the way people do things. He literally saw through time. He was the Judge of his world. He had accepted that Ochaco was Frisk. That Flowey was Shigaraki. That Chara was Toga. That even his hotheaded friend was actually the form of his friend Grillby. The only one who was able to hang out with and deal with the regular Sans' puns.

The day started off bad and continued to get worse. He got up only to slip on a sock. He faceplanted the wooden floor. This left him with a headache. The water faucet for the shower stopped and it fell on his foot with a clang.

Then came the time to leave and his toast burnt so he left it. A scooter ran by. It had rained last night. He was lucky to only have his shoes wet.

When he got to the school he saw reporters who tried to talk to him. It took Eraserhead fifteen minutes to stop them.

The bell rang. He was late. He may be lazy, but he hated being late to something. His headache was worsening. If anyone looked into his eyes they would see that his eyes had a slight green glow.

A lot of the others looked at him through his classes. It was when Neito Monoma started to rant about how they (Class A) didn't work for their powers and that they were given special treatment that Izuku lost his patience. His hands lit green and he had Monoma in his grasp. A flash of light and they were gone.

Izuku came back with a huge smile. He had gone to the principals office. One explanation later had Izuku leaving the classroom as the small principal decided to lecture the boy that had gained Izuku's ire.

Izuku clapped to get everyone's attention. "Anybody else?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Undertale

Author's Note: I have been extremely busy trying to pass classes and doing my job. Sorry for the late update.

8\. If Izuku seems aggravated and tired: Do not do anything to provoke.

Note: Keep Izuku happy.

Have you ever felt tension in the air? The one where it was so tense a coin dropping could set someone off? If anyone looked at Izuku they would see his eyes glow slightly with the shine of an emerald. Most people in class 1-A knew to not disturb him. A lot of people knew not to mess with him. Sir Nighteye didn't know what would happen when Lemillion, or Togata Mirio, went with the intern Deku, or Midoriya Izuku, on a routine patrol.

Now some things should be noted that nobody could really know unless told about it. Like a certain explosive teen Mirio knew Izuku well. You could even say they were brothers. In another life Mirio would probably love puzzles too.

Another thing to note was that the League of Villains had already met Overhaul. They also kept tabs on where Izuku was and spied on him so they knew what type of mood he was in. They also knew what state his body was in that day. Tired.

It was when they met the little adorable munchkin called Eri that things went horribly wrong for the mastermind of evil that was Overhaul. After all, how many people have been rewound through time and space, and been given a chance to somewhat change another person's life by imprinting their memories into someone worthy of their power? The answer... not many. How many have had to stop an evil spirit from possessing a little kid as they were forced to rewind time and space again and again? The answer...one.

Lemillion grinned as Izuku held her and gave the adorable girl to him. The only words he gave his upper class-man was "How about you make her your favorite spaghetti bro?" With a grin and a salute the blonde ran away with the girl leaving a stunned villain and a annoyed Izuku. Izuku got out his phone and called his cheery friend Uraraka. He held out his hand motioning Overhaul to be quiet. He was confused as to what was going on. "Hey Frisk. I need a little help. Can you pull some of our friends together near Sir Nighteye's Agency? Especially Goat mom and Undyne. Thanks."

"So..." Izuku brought on a little stick with a red button. "A friend of mine built this...she said something about creating a portal to an alternate dimension or something? So... I am going to use this experimental thing on you! I hope you don't die!" With that, Izuku pressed the button and tossed it to the man where the device sparked. With a wave to the man a green light showed the remnants of a shortcut Izuku used. The area warped and the fool disappeared from reality.

In another world, really a completely separate dimension, monsters were fighting. The main forces were dragons of all sizes, shapes, and colors. The other side held ground type monsters like vampire and were-wolfs. None noticed a human falling from the sky until a dragon noticed and spewed out bright white flames that burnt the man until not even ashes remained.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Acadamia

These last two are short.

9: Do not insult his intelligence.

Note: He let out an evil laugh that creeped out everyone in the area at the time. Police were called. He spoke to them. He started to write in his note pad and got someone locked up for the ideas of his quirk usage the person that insulted him was capable of.

Extra note: Unsure what will happen to villains or heroes when he meets them.

There are many ways to insult someone. There are few things that make Izuku truly angry when the words are towards himself. During a patrol with Bubble Girl and LeMillion that it happened. It was only a random criminal with a Quirk that was labeled Bone Bullets started to insult his intelligence that those surrounding him saw the change of a cinnamon roll into a deadly person. All it took was for Izuku to chuckle softly at the man in the corner of the dead end alley way. LeMillion started whistling and walking backwards. He also halted Bubble Girl by holding her arm and forcing her to walk backwards.

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes went by.

Izuku smiled when a man crawled to them.

He sobbed.

He pleaded with them to take him to an asylum.

They accepted.


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Acadamia

10: Do not ever give him more than a two pieces of candy.

Note: Sugar high lasts twenty-four hours. Impossible to catch. He defies physics and laws of gravity during this time. The only person able to stop the madness that is the green haired Midoriya Izuku is his mother and possibly All Might. More knowledge needed.

Warning Note: If his reaction to sugar is bad, coffee may be worst.

It is to be known that Izuku Midoriya is slightly crazy. He interacts with Villains. He drives Heroes mad. His classmates are afraid of him. Most of the time. Then someone had the idea to give him two pieces of chocolate during class. He was smiling so bright he blinded Present Mic.

It must be said that his explosive friend was sick and not at the school for the day. So when skeleton puns were said multiple times in an english class... well can you imagine a teacher starting to have his eye twitch. It was to Present Mic's relief when the bell rang. So much so that he yelled goodbye to the class as they got out of their seats.

After that the went to the Hero class for the day. The theme for the day was Villain Tag. All the Heroes would go after who was It, because those that were It would be the Villain to be captured. The first to capture them would become the Villain and have thirty seconds to prepare for the next round.

So, a sugar dosed green haired kid who could teleport, grab souls, and throw bones at you...

Class 1-A shivered as All Might announced that Izuku would be it. A circle of bones stopped them for a few seconds before he asked them if they were lazy bones. Then he teleported. Above them. Behind them. He also mocked them asking if anyone had a bone to pick with him.

This lasted three hours. No ones was safe. Not even All Might. He even asked him if he could 'still stomach' the class. The only good part of the day was when he went straight home.


End file.
